


Jee Lord gets his Wise Teeth Removed and Muses about his Totally Platonic Feelings for George

by knees_of_bees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance, Crack, I’m Just Loopy, M/M, Posted From The Dentist Chair, Wisdom Teeth, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knees_of_bees/pseuds/knees_of_bees
Summary: Written and plublished from the dentiest chair just before I get my wisdom teeth rremoved. Im very loopy.
Relationships: Lee Jordan/George Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Jee Lord gets his Wise Teeth Removed and Muses about his Totally Platonic Feelings for George

Waddip. I’m Lee numb-face Jorand here to ROXK YOU WORLD. See, I’m sitting here, in the dentist chair, I can’t tALK bc they nUMBed my mOUTh, but I can still write this journal entry. Journiling is for dorks. Guess I’m a fork now hahahahahahah. Wisdoem teeth. Wiiiise teeth. They orababbyl grow beatds. Beareds. Because they are WISE! BUT THEY ARE TAKING THEM OUT’ SO I WONT BE WISE ANYMORE! I WILL BE DUM! dum without the b :( dr why do you do this to me :( dum :( hahahahahah my mouth is numb. ANYWAY I am in love with george wesley. WHO WIYLDNT BE? we just bros tho. brooooooss. I want to text my ex. I should not do that. nOPE’! sugar garlic. yum yum. donut perfection. I woke up my tommate at 4 AM bc I SCREAMED bc there was a RAT hahahahah just in my dream don’t worry. “the holy donut.” I am sotting here in this chair waiting for them to extract my wisdom. I hope they use it wisely. Haha. Wisely. Maybe they’ll make a wish with it. I wish for autocorrnt to co away bc it is boring. Lwt the mistakes FLY. WINGS. Let us all flay with wings. Mine would be orange bc I am lee Jordan and I like oranges. My arms are tired. Did I mentjon I am on love with goerge wesly in a dudebro kinda way?? That’s the point of this cic. Because it is a fic. Not just me giggling to myself in the dentist chair ahhhabaha wow I’m such an AUTHOR. No I’m like coherent though. Like I’m cbilliiiin. Chillin. Hqppy end of the world, everyone. Democracy is collapsing but at least the desnit is still open. The diensit man is nice. He likes old cars and he laughsd at me but it was a nice liahd. I am Lee Jordan. My bffff (best fillycheesesteak fun fresh frieind) Horge is the LOAml. Lee Jordan in the dentist chair. Jee Lordan on the densities chair. The loopy pill wasn’t cuttin it so they gave me laughing gas too. I hate laughing gas. Don’t tell me when to laugh. I will laugh wjenn I WANT TO. LEE JORDEN! SIGNING! OFF!!!!!!! 😎

**Author's Note:**

> ...bro. bro I straight up don’t remember writing this.


End file.
